The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for practicing proper playing techniques on a percussion instrument, and more particularly to a barrier used for practicing proper playing techniques on a drum and an associated method.
As shown in FIG. 1, a drum 18, such as a snare drum, typically includes a drumhead 30 which is stretched tightly over a surrounding shell 32. In a snare drum and other like drums, drumhead 30 may be surrounded by a rim 34 which extends above the playing surface of drumhead 30. Drumsticks or other percussion implements are used to play the drum. It is well know that to generate the best sound quality, the drumhead 30 should be stricken by the drumsticks in the center of drumhead 30 at a point spaced from rim 34 or shell 32.
One aspect of learning to play a drum properly is learning to consistently hit drumhead 30 in or around its center. As a student looks at his or her music, however, the drumsticks may start to wander and strike other areas of drumhead 30. An untrained ear may not be able to discern the resulting difference in sound, and the student may not realize that he or she is not striking drumhead 30 at or near the center.
Practice pads, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,225, are intended to assist in this learning experience. Such pads are formed of rubber and have a raised area in the center. The pad may be placed on a drumhead or other flat surface to practice drumming. Of course, the resulting sound is significantly different from that produced by drumsticks directly striking a drumhead, and the student does not fully appreciate the improved sound produced by proper drumming.
Another aspect of learning to play the snare drum properly is learning proper hand, wrist and arm positioning. Neither a drum nor the drum pad described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,225 guides a student to position his or her hands, wrists and arms in a certain manner because both may be stricken by drumsticks held with almost any hand, wrist and arm positioning.
One aspect of this invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the locations to be stricken on a playing surface of a percussion instrument. The apparatus includes a barrier having a first portion constructed and arranged to prevent a first area of a playing surface of a percussion instrument from being stricken, and a second portion constructed and arranged to allow a second area of the playing surface to be stricken. The barrier preferably is constructed and arranged to not directly contact the playing surface.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a practice aid for a drum that includes a drum guide having an opening. The drum guide is constructed and arranged to be supported by a rim of a drum. The drum guide covers a first portion of a drumhead, preferably the edge, and exposes a second portion of the drumhead aligned with the opening in the drum guide, which is preferably the center of the drumhead.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of practicing drum-playing techniques includes a step of blocking a first portion of a drumhead with a barrier such that when the drumsticks strike the barrier the drumhead is not directly stricken by the drumsticks. The method also includes a step of leaving a second portion of the drumhead exposed such that drumsticks can strike the second portion of the drumhead without the sound quality of the drumhead being significantly affected.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a combination of a percussion instrument barrier and a percussion instrument having a vibrating surface. The barrier is supported on the percussion instrument and has a blocking portion that blocks access to a first area of the vibrating surface by a percussion striking implement. The barrier also includes an opening which allows access to the vibrating surface by a percussion striking instrument. The barrier is vibrationally separated from the vibrating surface of the percussion instrument.